


Vax’s Journal

by verxmerkiner



Category: Critical Role
Genre: I have no clue what I’m doing, Vax’ildan’s last days, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxmerkiner/pseuds/verxmerkiner
Summary: This is something short and quick and ive never done this before and have no idea what im doing k thanks(Vax has a journal and is writing short things about his last days here)





	Vax’s Journal

Hi, I’m Vax. Welcome to my life. You’ll be my new venting thing... cool. Today, I watched my sister laugh and smile and be happy. I could only wish she stay that way forever. I’ll be gone soon, but she’ll have many years of life to live. I just hope she lives those years happily.

Hi, this is Vax again. It’s the next day and, as I’m writing this, I’m laying in bed next to Keyleth. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly apart. She’s got such beauty I could never describe. All I want to do is lay here and kiss her lips. Then kiss her neck and collarbone, then her lips again. Hopefully she has someone else to kiss her lips when I’m gone. She has many years ahead of her, I don’t want her to be lonely and have untouched lips.

Hi, it’s Vax. Or Vax’ildan. I don’t care which, Vax is just easier for most. Anyhow, today I watched Grog read from a book. I could tell he was struggling, but it was so interesting that I had to watch. I was so proud. I want him to know that I am so damn proud. I wish he’ll be able to read Tary’s book when it’s published. I hope Tary’s okay.  
I have lots of hopes and wishes. I hope they come true.

Hi, Vax speaking. Or writing. Whatever. Today, I overheard Pike praying to Sarenrae. It broke me. She said she felt like it was her fault. Like if she hadn’t introduced me to so much Gods stuff, I would’ve never meet RQ. Though, I believe it was fate. She was also talking about how she feels like she can’t do anything to help me. How she feels weak and useless. I don’t want Pike to feel like that. I feel horrible knowing I made her feel like that because of a deal I made. I’m sorry Pike. I hope Sarenrae helped you cope.

Hi. Vax is me and me is writing again. Today I accidentally spied on Percival. I was sitting outside, and Percy walked out too. He went into the forest, and I followed him, stealthily. Then, I watched him pull out a piece of paper and some weird thing he was writing on. I can’t remember what he called it. Anyway, he was writing and writing and writing, then he stared to cry. But he didn’t make any sound. I want to know what he was writing. Why did he cry? Take care of my sister Percival.

Hi. You know my name. But just in case you might’ve forgotten, it’s Vax. Today I listened to some music. But not just any music. It was Scanlan’s beautiful voice I heard singing and the delightful hum of his shawm. All I could think about was how I’d never be able to witness such a performance from such a man ever again. My ears will never be blessed by his talent ever again. I just hope you’ll make sure my girls can always rely on you to keep the spirits high. Thank you Shorthault.  
—  
Oh, and I found out what Percy was writing. It was a letter he had prepared just in case he died in the Vecna fight. I read it. Needs work.

Well, this is it. It was fun while it lasted. Tomorrow, we’re fighting Vecna. I assume he’ll die and then I’ll die, or I’ll just die and then Vecna will die. Either way, I just hope Vecna dies. But that’s besides the point. I just wanted to mention how much I’m going to miss my sister and my Keyleth. I’m going to miss them oh so very much. I hope RQ will let me watch over them. I hope I’ll be able to see them again. I have no idea what RQ has intended for me. I just hope it involves the two most precious things in the world to me.  
—  
Oh, forgot to mention, this is Vax.


End file.
